Claiming Jurisdiction
M5: Claiming Jurisdiction is one of the missions in Deus Ex: Mankind Divided. It focuses on the investigation into the attack on Růžička Station. Summary Objectives and XP Rewards Tablet Collector * The Sleepwalking World Walkthrough Meet Smiley at Růžička Station The Czech state police are not cooperating with Task Force 29 on the investigation of the bombing, so Miller sends Adam Jensen to sort out the situation in the train station. Thanks to the help of Peter Chang, Jensen can use any of the metro stations to travel to Růžička Station. Once you are there, talk to Daniel "Smiley" Fletcher who informs you that the police have prevented him from accessing crucial evidence. He asks you to retrieve the evidence for him. Retrieve the Evidence The evidence is being kept in the main hall of the train station. Once the conversation with Smiley ends, you can go either left (east) or right (west). * Going left (east) brings you directly to the stairs and the main entrance to the station, but the route is guarded by police officers. * Going right (west, to the end of the metro train platform) leads to a maintenance room with two vents inside: one that is open, and another that is hidden behind some boxes near the ceiling. The vent that is open leads to the ceiling area of the metro train platform, where you can access another vent to the security area across from the restrooms. The vent that is hidden behind boxes provides a shortcut route (see below) leading directly to the evidence in the main hall. If you go left and head toward the main entrance to the station, you can choose to fight the Police and simply walk up the stairs into the main hall. If you would prefer to be more stealthy, head towards the bathrooms on the left. Rather than go into the toilets themselves, hack the door to the right (level 1 lock) and get the security keycard on the vacuum cleaner. There is also a vent near the ceiling, hidden by some boxes. Going through this vent bypasses the initial stairs, but there are two more police in this area that need to be dealt with or avoided. You can use the keycard to get into the room on the opposite side of the stairs than the toilets. Continuing through this area, you will find a room near the end with a ladder. Go up the ladder and you will end up close to the main hall. Going through a vent brings you into a café just off the hall. Once in the hall itself, you need to make your way into the room on the far right, where the evidence is being kept. There are a number of police here, as well as civilians investigating the scene (who will not attack, but still need to be avoided if you do not want to alert anyone). In particular watch out for the guard in the EXO-suit close to where the evidence room is. Once you have made it to the evidence room, pick up the DSD and return to the platform you arrived on. If you have the chemical resistance upgrade for the rebreather, going through the vent facing the evidence table is the easiest way to exit (please note that the vent is blocked by a heavy plastic crate). Shortcut route For this route, you will need the upgraded Icarus Dash augmentation or the Klipspringer Jump augmentation, as well as the lift heavy objects augmentation upgrade and ideally also the rebreather augmentation. In the maintenance room at the end of the metro train platform, there is a vent hidden behind boxes near the ceiling. Going through the vent leads you into a gas-filled room that appears to be a dead end. Looking up, you will see pipes. * If you have the upgraded Icarus Dash, use the charged Icarus Dash to reach the pipes. * Alternately, if you have the Klipspringer Jump augmentation, you can carry several of the cardboard boxes that blocked the vent through the duct. By carefully stacking them near the pipes at the end of the gas-filled room, you can jump on top of them and leap onto the pipes. After proceeding upward, proceed further to reach a vent that leads directly into the area with the evidence that Smiley is looking for. Pick it up, return the way you came, and you will completely avoid detection and confrontation. Bring the DSD to Smiley Once you are back on the platform, use the metro to return to Monument Station - the closest one to the Task Force 29 Headquarters. Go to Smiley's office and give him the evidence. He tells you he needs time to analyze what is on it, and that he will update you on what he finds. Story items The following story items are associated with this mission. Notes * If you take too long to head to Růžička Station, Miller will contact Adam to know why and to get to the station already. However, unlike the first mission in Deus Ex: Human Revolution, taking time has no affect on the outcome of the mission. ru:Притязания на юрисдикцию Category:Deus Ex: Mankind Divided main missions Category:Walkthroughs